


Story Requests

by StarryFairy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, No Fandom, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst with a sad ending, But I wanna take requests, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I have some stories planned already, Implied Sexual Content, It all depends on what y’all want, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Request book, This is just a request book since I now have free time to write a bit more, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryFairy/pseuds/StarryFairy
Summary: Let’s try this again. This time just some fandoms and I’ll tell you if I can get it. I’ll either do a one shot or multi-chaptered story depending on how much I like the request. No smut, the most I can do is implied sexual content.





	Story Requests

Since I managed to lose the doc on that sad Namjoob fic and I need motivation, I’ll be taking requests where I can get them! Just comment below what you’d be interested in and I’ll try to get to it. Remember nothing too graphic and nothing smutty at all. I can’t write smut. 

Have a nice day!


End file.
